


Rock Hard Training

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Male Solo, Multiple Orgasms, Sweat, Weight Lifting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro was working out in Franky’s new weight room. It was designed to take a lot of damage and handle Zoro’s insane work out sessions and had a sauna room connected to it. Nami asked Franky to make it since she was sick of Zoro leaving his weights around. Nami made Zoro pay for it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Hard Training

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Zoro was working out in Franky’s new weight room. It was designed to take a lot of damage and handle Zoro’s insane work out sessions and had a sauna room connected to it. Nami asked Franky to make it since she was sick of Zoro leaving his weights around. Nami made Zoro pay for it all.

Zoro was sweating as he lifted the massive weights. Sweat glistened on his tan skin. “9,997, 9,998, 9,999, 10,000.” Zoro said setting his weights down. “Not a bad start but let’s get down to some real training.”

Zoro stripped off his sweat pants, leaving him naked. Zoro never bothered to wear underwear when he worked out the sweat made his underwear cling to him. Zoro gripped his soft cock and began to stroke himself. He smirked as his fully aroused cock stood proud.

Zoro then grabbed a small weight and tied it to his cock. Zoro groaned as his cock was pulled by the weight. Zoro placed his hands on his hips. As he concentrated he slowly began to lift the weight with his cock. “Oh fuck.” Zoro groaned as he continued to lift the weight.

His cock began to twitch with each lift. Zoro was feeling a mix of pain and pleasure. ‘Let’s see the love cook do this.’ He gave a final lift and he released his seed splashing onto his abs and over his cock and balls. Zoro undid the weight on his now soft cock.

Zoro cleaned off the weight and stroked his cock back to full arousal. “Not bad for a start. Fuck my cock feels so good.” Zoro grabbed a slightly bigger weight and tied it on his cock.

Zoro moaned as he struggled to keep his cock standing tall. Zoro then grabbed a few dumbbells and started to do reps. Zoro continued to work out, his body glistened with sweat. The smell of cum and Zoro’s musk filled the room.

On his hundredth rep, Zoro came again. He came harder than before his seed Splashing over his chest and abs the rest splashed down over his legs and crotch. Zoro took a few minutes to catch his breath. He sat the dumbbells down and undid the weight on his cock.

“Wow that was really hot Zoro.” Luffy’s voice made Zoro blush and spin around. Luffy was standing in nothing but a towel.

‘He must have come here to use the sauna and saw me…’ Zoro blushed.

Luffy grinned and dropped his towel revealing his hard cock. Zoro licked his lips. “I’ve done some training too.”

Luffy got in the push up position. Zoro’s cock started to rise. Luffy put his hands behind his back. Luffy started to do pushups with his rubber arousal. Zoro licked his lips. He watched as Luffy’s firm rear kept rising and falling. Luffy grinned.

“Zoro looks like your hard again.” Zoro fisted his cock. Luffy moved down and lifted his rear in the air. “My cocks good and trained, but one part of me needs some more training.” Luffy parted his cheeks with his hands revealing his virgin hole. “I want your help training it Zoro.”

Zoro was behind Luffy in an instant. He positioned the head of his cock at Luffy’s twitching hole. With one hard thrust he buried his full cock in Luffy’s ass. Zoro moaned as Luffy’s tight virgin heat gripped his cock. Luffy groaned as the pain mixed pleasure ripped through his body. Being a rubber man he couldn’t tear but it still hurt.

Zoro started moving the friction giving pleasure to both males. “Oh fuck yes Zoro so big fuck me harder.”

Zoro gripped Luffy’s hips and began to slam into him harder. “Damn Luffy your ass keeps squeezing me it feels fucking amazing.”

Luffy moaned and clamped down harder on Zoro. “Oh shit.” Zoro gasped and stilled in Luffy.

“Zoro I’m so hard, please don’t stop fucking me till I cum.” Luffy moved his hips and Zoro drooled. He wiped his chin and smirked.

“You asked for it Luffy.” Zoro started fucking Luffy harder and faster than before. His thick cock hit Luffy’s sweet spot with each thrust. Luffy moaned and used one hand to bring him up, this brought Zoro’s cock even deeper inside him. Luffy then fisted his cock with his other hand.

The two were sweating and moaning. The smell of sex filled the room. “Luffy I’m so close.” Zoro moaned out. Luffy turned his head to look at Zoro. “Me too I’m gonna cum.”

“LUFFY!!”

“ZORO!!”

The two moaned each other’s names as they came. Luffy’s seed splashed onto the floor and coated his chest and abs. Zoro filled him with cum his seed spilling out and running down his legs. Zoro collapsed on top of Luffy.

The two panted as they tried to catch their breaths. Luffy grinned. “Zoro you’re still hard.” Zoro smirked and reached beneath Luffy and gripped his still hard cock. “So are you.”

“One more round of training before hitting the sauna?” Luffy asked. Zoro pulled Luffy closer to him.

“Hell yes.” Zoro started fucking Luffy again.

“Oh Zoro I think we need to train every day, so we don’t get rusty.” Luffy said with a smirk.

“I couldn’t agree more captain” Zoro said with an even bigger smirk.

Owari = End


End file.
